IBC Board of Directors can now expands in the AM and FM radio
April 25, 2013 IBC known as The Kapinoy Network in the lrgest chain of radio station in the country with the newest IBC chairman Eric Canoy among the AM radio band DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 catering to the mass market and the FM radio iDMZ 891 will target A-B-C classes. In beefing up, The Sting (Terence Khan) is the disco-jockey of iDMZ and voice-over announcer of IBC, told reporters that he is now set to gained '''the number 1 dance mix radio station '''iDMZ 891, will cater to the A-B-C market. The country's AM radio station for news and public service in DZTV Radyo Budyong 1986 which dubbed as the new tagline Ang Pambansang Radyo Ng Lakas! in the official website with the live audio-video streaming at RadyoBudyong.ph, which makes its first full broadcast in Mega Manila and some parts of the new Radyo Budyong stations in DYBQ Iloilo, DYKK Roxas, DYRG Kalibo, DYBG Cebu and DXML Davao with this poineering news and public station on the AM band, the sequestered TV-radio network IBC further reaches to the growing audiences by revolutionizing public service and government beyong television that blends the seasoned and broadcast journalists from TV and radio. Driven by the encouraging public feedback on IBC and the innovations that we now have to offer trust and confidence given to us by our progressive viewing public programming to be the newscast and public service programming on the government, considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Mega Manila and is recognized as one of the most-awarded radio stations in the Philippines and in the country by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. Also launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government with Aaksyon ng Mundo immediately soared to the top of the ratings, when it create the DZTV Publikong Serbisyo Center, the first ever separate office excluively for the public service by the local AM radio station. Some of its news anchors are the broadcast icons Noli Eala, Snoky Serna-Go, Jay Sonza, Czarinah Lusuegro, Cathy Eigenmann, Jarius Bondoc, Lil Mateo, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Jess Caduco. In this, 89.1 frequency, iDMZ 891 is now offers less talk and more danzce music, urban hip-hop and R&B music, and remixed music caters in an Asian market indentifies the station with the highly influential and upsale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket, will target to the A-B-C markets when the audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies high level of appreciation of Danze format. The station has also in the dance music and urban music format menu of iDMZ 891 some of your favorite international artist and Korean pop music artist in a non-stop mix of club hits, more music hits, techno hits, reggae and slowjams, has new wave, slowjams, mixes, rock music, more dance music hits, disco, hip-hop and R&B, mobiles, exclusives, classics, OPM, K-Pop and many more whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to Danze Music at this time. iDMZ 891's official website with the live video-audio streaming at 89DMZ.com, the first and only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes. To date, the station has had around 22,000 listeners from all over the globe are some of iDMZ 891’s original programs in the danze music fans. IBC executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz held on to his IBC Radio station in part of the government-owned sequestered TV and radio station of the privatization. We believe on their programs and marketing," Canoy said. Canoy expect to improve iDMZ 891 in their Asian market share as the A-B-C classes consist in 60-percent of the total market, while IBC and DZTV Radyo Budyong remaining as more D-E mass market crowd. "I'm very confident that our marketing skills will bring more advertisers," Canoy said. "The team will surely strengthen and solidify 89.1's base of listeners of dance music, allowing it to expand not only its reach to even more Filipinos but its business as well." With three radio stations are DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and iDMZ 891, managed and operated by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) will now handle the Kapinoy programming and the IBC sales and marketing department Tessie Taylor. In these, iDMZ 891, which now ranked number 1 in the industry aired on 89.1 FM behind Mellow 947 and Magic 89.9, while DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in the rank of number 2 and IBC, a strong number 3 in viewership behind the country's two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. Among these iDMZ DJs are The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), The Force (Neil Centeno), The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc The Spark, ZJ Ziggy, DJ Kaye (Kaye Tan), The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano), H-Town, DJ Buzz and DJ Marlon with its own listening app, available in Android and iOS. 'Terence Khan (The Sting):Radio DJ / Radio and TV Announcer / Voice Talent' iDMZ 891 *Radio disc jockey for iDMZ 891, the #1 internet danze mix FM radio owned by the government TV-radio station Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) who also owns the flagship TV station IBC-13 and the AM radio band DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. Playing dance music and remixed music, interacting with listeners and promoting the various events, products and brands. *Voice radio talent for commercials and plugs for iDMZ with their merchandising materials, advertising and promos. Handle the show as Saturday Clubbing every Saturdays nights with DJ Marlon. IBC (The Kapinoy Network) *Voice-over announcer for TV plugs, commercial spots, advertisements, public service announcement and TV promos from IBC-13 for TV programs and voice-over of the international channel Global IBC.